


study session

by Cronomon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, Yuukei Quartet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yuukei Quartet prepare for their upcoming exams. Or try to, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study session

"For the last time, all you have to do is put all the variables to one side and solve the equation from there. Even you should be able to do something that simple, right?"

"Nn... Well, I..."

Shintaro threw himself back in his chair with an exasperated groan. "I give up. You're hopeless. You might as well not come in next week if you can't even do this much."

"Ehe..." Across the table, Ayano lifted her head, glad for an excuse to have even the shortest break from the dizzying void of numbers and variables on the pages before her. "Sorry, Shintaro... I know you're trying your best to help me."

"Damn straight I am, but I can only do so much," Shintaro groused. 

Ayano ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry...."

She avoided his gaze miserably, and Shintaro rolled his eyes. After a few more moments of letting her flutter about in confusion and uncertainty, he was ready to begrudgingly offer his assistance once again, when a crumpled ball of paper hit him square on the forehead. It bounced off and skittered meekly on the table, and Shintaro glared at the assailant who had thrown it.

Takane gladly retorted with a glower that would have been enough to scare a grown man shitless. Luckily for Shintaro, months of dealing with her foul attitude had more or less rendered him immune. 

"Is there a problem?" he asked scathingly, grabbing the paper wad and tossing it back to her.

Takane snatched it out of the air with ease. "You're a problem, if that counts," she snapped. "Stop being such an asshole - Ayano only wants some help studying, you don't need to be all supremest to her."

"Rich, coming from someone who isn't exactly passing all her classes with flying colors either," Shintaro snorted.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Takane shot to her feet and might have leapt across the table and strangled him had Ayano not immediately intervened.

The younger girl waved her arms extravagantly in an attempt to distract the other two from their argument and interjected, "It's fine, Takane, I'm the one who asked for help in the first place. Besides, you're here for the same reason, and Shintaro and Haruka were nice enough to agree to tutor us, so there's no need for us all to get upset with each other, right?"

Takane looked unhappy, but Ayano smiled her most charming smile, and she grudgingly sat back down with a half-hearted grumble about Ayano being too much of a pushover. Ayano only grinned, happy that things had been resolved peacefully.

Shintaro mouthed,  _Whipped_.

All hell might have broken loose for a second time were it not for Haruka's timely return.

"I got the food," he said cheerfully, approaching the table with an armful of drinks and snacks. He set them down and took his place in the chair next to Shintaro's, not seeming to notice the tension between his neighbor and his classmate. "Let's see... Shintaro, you wanted cola, right?" He held up the soda can questioningly.

Shintaro turned to him, only a slight twitch of his brow indicating his displeasure at losing his unofficial staring match with Takane, and accepted the can with a tired smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Haruka."

"You're welcome." Haruka beamed and went about distributing the rest of the snacks. He passed Takane an energy drink and a bag of chips, oblivious to her stammer as she thanked him red-faced. When he gave Ayano her share, he asked kindly, "How's the studying going so far?"

"It's going," Ayano responded with a sheepish look.

"Do your best," Haruka told her. "If there's anything I can help with, just let me know. It's fine to rely on upperclassmen - that's what we're here for!"

Ayano looked thrilled, while Shintaro muttered, "If only there was actually more than one reliable upperclassman here."

"You're really asking for it, aren't you?" Takane growled, all traces of the blushing schoolgirl gone.

Shintaro only made a face and shrugged.

"You arrogant punk-!"

"Takane," Haruka interrupted gently, "do you have any other questions about the stuff we covered in class last week? You were having trouble with some of the science concepts, weren't you? Do you want to go over them again?"

Successfully pacified, Takane returned her full attention to him and somehow managed to sputter out a coherent sentence before settling down and welcoming his tutorage. Haruka practically radiated with warmth as he guided her through the material, hands moving animatedly and his ever-present smile shining on his face.

Ayano and Shintaro watched their interaction, the former with a fond expression and the latter looking as disgruntled as ever.

"You'd think they could tone down the lovey-dovey sap once in a while," Shintaro grumbled, quiet enough to not catch Takane's attention.

"Aw, don't say that. They're cute," Ayano insisted. 

Shintaro tilted his head to one side and lifted a shoulder impassively in response. Ayano hid a giggle behind her scarf.

"You're terrible," she teased lightly.

"The only terrible one here is you," Shintaro shot back. "And I'll have grounds to call you much worse if you fail an exam I spent hours helping you study for."

Ayano's face fell as she realized her brief break was coming to an end. "Shintaro, nooo," she moaned dramatically.

"Don't even start with that." Shintaro bit back the smile he could feel starting to form. "You think we're finished here? We're not leaving until you can solve every equation on that page. Get to work already."

With a defeated posture, Ayano reluctantly obliged.

As she picked up her pencil and proceeded to copy the problems onto her own paper, Shintaro saw the smile, the light in her eyes, that not even her scarf could cover. Leaning back in his chair to wait, Shintaro reflected that her sentiment was probably right - studying sucked, but with other people around, even ones like Takane and Haruka, it could be kind of fun once in a while.

Maybe, he figured, it wouldn't be too bad to do this again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucks 'cause all of Shintaro's friends die over the summer so they never get to have that study session again the next year.


End file.
